


Ace Detective

by VoiletRains



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Death Threats, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, Threats of Violence, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoiletRains/pseuds/VoiletRains
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Hank Anderson & Connor
Kudos: 5





	Ace Detective

Golden sunlight streamed in through the slightly parted curtains adorning the window by my bed, sending kisses of warmth and comfort across my body, but blared into my eyes as I tried to capture a few more precious seconds of sleep. A groan wormed its way from between my lips as I gave up entertaining that wonderfully luscious idea, opting to open my eyes to a neat yet cluttered bedroom. Despite the bright sunlight coming in from the window, it was rather dark, the walls having been painted a royal blue that dampened light. Slowly getting up, a couple pops from my joints and spine, I yawned and rubbed my eyes with the fingers of my hands, getting the crusty “sleep” out of the corners of them. An alarm chirped cheerfully by my side, a lovely tune the exuberated happiness and excitement, blinked the time in flashing green numbers. 6:15, the first alarm for my phone.  
Decidedly awake now, I swiped my finger across the screen, silencing the alarm. Shifting my body and throwing back the red covers that confined it, I prepared to leave the comfort and safety that my bed provided, exchanging it for the fact that I needed to work and pay rent. Swinging my legs up and over the edge and stepping on to the wooden flooring, I shivered as the cold shock of a November morning raced along my bare skin. I would need to buy slippers soon, as my before-warm toes were now freezing. Pushing myself up and onto my two feet like the independent woman I was, I immediately stumbled and almost fell back into bed, but I soon caught myself and cleared my throat.  
With each light step earning a frustratingly loud creak of the old floorboards, I padded over to my dresser, deciding to grab my clothes before I took a shower. Opening the first compartment, I was met with the sight of my underthings, and grabbing a pair, I carried on to the other compartments, snatching a rather-large white button-up and a simple pair of black dress pants, along with white socks. Gently ambling to the door while still half-asleep, I opened the wooden slab made for privacy and protection against invasion to a short hallway, complete with a dark colored door at the end and a closet opposite the door of my bedroom.  
I clumped over to the dark colored door, opening it to a clean, white-tiled bathroom with black faucet fixtures and painfully bright lights that almost blinded me. Putting the clothes on the sink, I soon stripped myself of the black tank top and shorts that spelled “JUICY” in bright pink lettering. Turning on the shower and letting it run for a few seconds, I checked and adjusted the temperature accordingly, heating the water up to a comfortable yet slightly chilly rain. Soon deeming the water perfect, I hopped in and started scrubbing myself down with the bar of scented soap that I always used. Lathering up my skin, I hummed a song that had been stuck in my head for awhile, a pleasant tune with motivational and gospel melodies.  
“Hang on, just a little while longer,  
hang on, just a little while longer.  
Hang on just a little while longer,  
everything will be alright.  
Everything will be alright.”  
Rinsing the suds off of my now clean skin, I soon got to shampooing and conditioning my rather sleep-tangled hair.  
“Pray on, just a little while longer,  
fight on, just a little while longer.  
Fight on, just a little while longer,  
everything will be alright.  
Everything will be alright.”  
As my hands thread through my hair and washed the bubbles of sweet-smelling 2-in-1 off, I continued to sing and began to gently dance to my own concerto.  
“Sing on, just a little while longer,  
sing on just a little while longer.  
Sing on, just a little while longer,  
everything will be alright.”  
Nearing the last notes of the song, I let my tongue linger over the last word.  
“Everything, will be al-right.”  
Hopping out of the shower after I completed both the song and rinsing of my body, I quickly grabbed a towel and dried myself off, the cold air nipping at my skin with a stinging bite. Wrapping the fuzzy and absorbent fabric around me, I soon put on the clothes that I had left on the sink. Deciding to let my hair air-dry today, seeing as how calm and dry the November air supposedly was, I draped the towel over a wall rack, positioning it so that the cloth would dry quickly and without a mildewy odor. Stepping on the white tiles with socked feet, I bounced over to the door, refreshed from the slightly chilly shower.  
Stepping back into my room to check what time it was, I almost walked into the door before I opened it like a normal human being. Grabbing the miniature super computer, I clicked the screen on and glanced at the upper center. 6:30, enough time to get a suitable breakfast and still get to the station at a relatively early time. Brownie points for everybody in my opinion. Exiting my room and walking down the hallway in the opposite direction of the dark colored bathroom door, I passed through the living room and entered the kitchen. From there I started to make a pleasing meal of scrambled eggs and bacon with cheese rolled up in a tortilla, also known as a breakfast burrito. Chomping down on the delicious wrap, I thought about the day ahead; a walk to the Police station for my work as a detective, buying groceries, probably working late into the night, and then the beloved embrace of sleep. Finishing my meal, I washed it down with a cup of cold milk, the freezing liquid running down my throat with a satisfying feeling.  
Pulling on a sleek grey raincoat, I ambled about my abode, gathering the last things needed for my day’s work. Seeing as I didn’t forget anything, I walked through the front door to my apartment and locked it with a cheerful click of the jam. Slipping the key into my pocket and started walking down the corridor dotted with doors until I got to the stairwell, I pattered down each step with a metallic tink until I got to the ground floor. And opening the final door, I walked outside.  
Right into down-pouring rain, the sky's tears slicking down my hair and dampening my clothes. However, this was not a problem, as the rain didn’t bother me or make me sick. Walking down the street to the bus stop, I kicked some puddles that had formed in small craters created by years of people stepping upon the concrete slabs. The sounds of pitter-pattering rain and cars flying down the street blended into the background as I thought about things that I would have to repair or buy soon. Sighing in thought, I carried on my way until I got to the bench and sign labeled “BUS STOP” with holographic lettering. Sadly, this bus stop didn’t have a shelter covering, so all those who needed to wait would be soaked through when the bus eventually did come. Sitting on the wet bench, I pulled out my phone and decided to play a couple of games and check up on the local media to pass the time.  
Hearing wheels carrying a heavy load nearing, I shut my phone off and stood up, shaking water from my hair as I did so. The bus doors opened, revealing a warm and cluttered isle and the concerned face of an elderly woman manning the steering wheel. Climbing up the metal steps with muted “clunks” and scanning my card, I set out to find a seat a way from everyone else. Passing a couple dozen people, some being more obnoxious than others with public displays of affection meant for solitude or taking up too many spots by laying across the seats, I reached the back and sat down on a deep blue cushioned seat. Keeping my eyes straight so as not to look at anyone, I constantly glanced at my phone which I had unearthed from my pocket. Checking the time, I let out a silent yet long rush of air. 6:55. I had to be at work at 7:45, unless I wanted a mark on my spotless attendance chart. The bus whirred on, beginning to move forward during my inner monologue and boasting of a clear record. Passing the time, I decided to listen to music as I awaited my destination.  
“I never thought I’d feel this,  
Guilty and broken down inside,  
Living with myself, nothing but lies.”  
An electric guitar played, backed by drums, the needed beats for a time old favorite of mine; World So Cold. The remembered classic rock blared through my earbuds, causing some people to look in my direction in either disgust or awe. Despite being a detective and graduating at the top of my class, I still can’t tell emotions apart at times. Eyes getting heavy, I decided to take a quick nap, setting an alarm for twenty minutes. My apartment was pretty far from the station. Shutting my eyes, the world blanked out, and the surprisingly comforting lyrics of “Getting Away With Murder” by Papa Roach, I fell into a comfortable darkness of sleep.  
Alarm going off yet again with a chipper and cheery tune, I woke up without a fight and turned it off, happy that it was heard through my earbuds instead of the default speakers. Soon enough, after humming along to “Blurry” and tapping my fingers to “Break Stuff”, I got off the bus and started towards the station.


End file.
